


Guilt

by Chloetherandomwriter



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Like this is only for my friends lol. Its just easier, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloetherandomwriter/pseuds/Chloetherandomwriter
Summary: FOR YOU MY FRIENDS. THE BIG SAD





	Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> HEHEH you're welcome

P-pleas, it hurts so much. Y-you can't do this to me." His knees hit the ground likes boulders, he didn't notice, the only thing on his mind was the figure standing infront of him and the burning guilt is his chest 'it's your fault, it's your fault, you did this' the words circled around him, screaming at him making his ears bleed, he didn't notice "That's not fair you! Can't do this! Y-you can't." His throat burned from his own yelling and screaming for it to stop, for her to stop and leave him alone. He couldn't stop his body from shaking violently as he cried and drooled. He wrapped his arms around himself trying to drown it out, trying to convince himself that this wasn't real, that it wasn't true "sweetheart " the voice was calm and soothing but the was nothing behind it "sweetheart, look at me please, darling please look up, I promise it will be alright. Don't be scared" his breath hitched as the voice got more demanding, he hated when she raised her voice, it always scared him, he slowly rose his head to meet her eyes, they where blood shot and full of fear which made his own rise up "there you go my love now you can finally see mommy's face, now you can finally see what you did" as she spoke her face lost colour as everything else looked sicker "NO! PLEASE STOP! PLEASE IT'S NOT FAIR! I-I DIDN'T KNOW!" Her body twisted and grew as he screamed at her making her scream back "LIAR" Her scream sent him launching upwards with a slient scream and breathing like he hadn't for a while, he looked down and noticed that he was drenched in cold sweat, still shaking, "a dream, it was just a dream" he reassured himself because I was only a dream, it wasn't real and he knew it wasn't his fault, he knew that now, but knowing that still didn't stop the tears, he couldn't help it "fuck" he was scared but he had to stop crying before he woke up- "roran?"  
"Hey. I'm sorry did I wake you?" He tried to keep is voice from shaking as if trying to convince the other that nothing had happened, maybe even trying to convince himself. He looked down at the others tired, worried expression and felt guilt build up on his stomach "are you Okay? You're shaking" what kind of question  is that? Of course he wasn't okay! "I'm fine" he said stubbornly looking away, he didn't want to further the questioning, he was already very tired "just go back to sleep I'm fine" he rubbed his face trying to get rid or the feel of numbness and tears that ran down his face. A chuckle escapes him because he can't even convince himself that's he's alright, how the hell is he going to convince the worried hands that planted on his shoulder "I'm sorry, I thought-" the last part came out as a choked sob, God he was pathetic "Elias. Promise me that you wont let me die alone?" Roran didn't know where that question came from or why he even asked it but I get a pretty big reaction out of Elias, he moved fast pulling roran into a tight hug,  
Fuck, fuck, he didn't mean to do that, he didn't mean to worry or scare Elias, he just wanted- what did he want, he didn't know, the nightmares were probably due to a subconscious fear he didn't know he had, but he wasn't surprised he didn't considering the subject of them. He sinking feeling of guilt rose to his throat as Elias hugged him tighter "listen love, you're asking some pretty deep questions that I can't answer because I really don't know. I can't make promises that I can't keep, you that" Elias's voice was calm and soothing, it helped him relax a little even thought his answer wasn't much help "but I want you to trust me that if anything happens to you that I will be there, no matter what." Roran let the tears flow down his face as he finally hugged his lover back, He didn't deserve him, he was to kind for his own good. "I love you" his voice was horse from crying and  lack of sleep, he was actually falling asleep in Elias arms and he didn't realise till it was almost to late, Elias leaned back into the bed as he held roran I'm his arms, he mumbled 'love you too' before humming softly in rorans ear, God roran was lucky.


End file.
